


The Forgotten Hero

by HighFunctioningSchizo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amnesia, FFXV Comrades, Second Chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningSchizo/pseuds/HighFunctioningSchizo
Summary: Nyx fully expected death upon seeing dawn in the aftermath of Insomnia's fall. What he never expected was the late King Regis' intervention in giving him a second chance. Except the cost of that second chance meant the loss of his memories. (Nyx as the MC in FFXV: Comrades)





	The Forgotten Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Spoiler alert for those who haven't collected all the possible trinkets in Comrades. While the game has character creation as a OC based game, there were several things that hinted the MC might be Nyx.
> 
> The first is Libertus' reaction and the character's amnesia, sure he's buddies with the glaives, but how would he know the phone he gives to the MC is specifically their phone and why would he go through the trouble of saving the phone.
> 
> Next is the first King that talks to the MC "While I cannot lift the cross you bear, but I could offer my protection to shoulder the burdern." What is the burden? The glaive betrayal at Insomnia? Or the fact he took the Ring's power and the payment is supposedly his life?
> 
> In Cauthess, one of the merchants you can trade with has a letter from Libertus to Nyx, it could be just glaives could pick it up as a possible favor, but it's still strange that the MC could take it so easily with a trade.
> 
> Then there's the text from Luche after you get the passcode to unlock the phone, it's strange topic to send in a mass text. It felt too personal to be sent as a general text.
> 
> All speculations, but I thought it was a fun premise to explore. Sorry about the lengthy note, future author notes won't be this long and the chapters would be at least 5k words, not the paltry 300 here.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

As ordained by the gods, only the blood of the Lucian Kings may don and wield the Ring of Lucis. Those not of the bloodline faced judgment from the kings of old. If deemed unworthy, a flame rivaling those of the infernian Ifrit will set the wearer ablaze as punishment for daring to claim what belonged to the royal line.

Those deemed worthy may borrow the power of kings at a hefty price. A price, one self-proclaim hero, Nyx Ulric accepted in order to defend the Oracle and to forge a path for the new king’s ascension. A selfless decision with no reward, the kings of old granted him the right to wield the ring’s power until daybreak at the cost of his life.

Had it been up to the kings of old, the man will die a forgotten hero amidst the fall of Insomnia. His heroic deeds forgotten and unacknowledged as the world continued on. Except, among the kings of old was the addition of the late King Regis. Having witnessed his glaive’s unwavering loyalty firsthand, he could not in good conscience allow the man die alone and forgotten.

While he cannot absolve the payment required to borrow the power of kings, he can grant a blessing to lessen the severity of what’s taken. After all, what is life but a culmination of memories and experience? Nyx Ulric will not remember his life before this moment or the countless deeds he’s done in service for the late king.

Regis will admit, it is a cruel fate for a man who took to memory and heart for those he loved and cared for. However, compared to the more definite end, a second chance at life was a lesser evil. The late king has full confidence his glaive will be able to rise again to the same honorable man he was once before.


End file.
